A Shrunken RoseDoctor Who Fanfic
by WingedKuriboh27
Summary: I only own the characters Karina, Leila, Roshani, the Kolicks, the Candefa, and the planet Fisy-Fisy This is an adventure that takes place before the episode Fear Her.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry, Rose, before they catch up!"  
Rose ducked as a purple Kolick almost took her head off. But this caused Rose to fall into something slimy; it almost looked green.  
"Ew" She was trying to wipe off the goo, but her arm was grabbed.  
"Come on! We don't have time!" the Doctor said urgently as he pulled her up. He ran faster and Rose was trying not to fall down. The TARDIS came into view and Rose picked up the pace. And right when she closed the TARDIS door, a Kolick pounced on the spot where she just was and walked away.  
[Inside the TARDIS]  
"You just had to pet it! Do you ever listen?" the Doctor tried to sound mad, but he was too busy laughing.  
"I'm sorry, they looked so cute!" the harder Rose tried not to laugh, the harder she failed. In the end, she burst out laughing; not being able to stop even when her side was hurting. Kolicks looked very much like tiger cubs, except they were twice the size of a normal cub. But if they don't recognize you, and you touch one, it's bye-bye for you. The mothers-who are the size of normal tigers- triple in size, eyes turning red.  
Unfortunately, they're irresistible to humans. So, you could say that Rose was "bewitched". Of course, Rose was perfectly aware of what she was doing. She just didn't seem to care. Right now, she was just glad she was back in the TARDIS.  
Eventually, she remembered the goo on her and decided that since they were almost home, she would wait.  
When Rose walked into the small apartment that her mom owned. Her mom rushed to hug her.  
Rose raised her arms as if to hold her back. "You might not want to do that."  
Wordlessly, she went to the bathroom to clean herself. After she felt clean, she put her clothes in the washer, then in the dryer. She started to go to her room and wait until they were done, but she started to feel dizzy. She was in the living room when she fell. It wasn't that she collapsed really; she just had this weird sensation of falling.  
"Rose?" her mum's voice was louder than usual; yet it sounded strangely muffled.  
She felt herself rising. Not only that-she also felt her dark world compressing around her. As if she was being gripped. She wasn't sure what was happening. All she knew was that the Doctor had gone to fix whatever damage had been done to the TARDIS, which probably meant going to another time. He couldn't help her now; she was on her own.  
She tumbled as whatever was holding her was shifted. She heard her mother talking to herself.  
"It's not like Rose to leave towels a-" She stopped at what she saw. "rond."  
Rose was terrified. Everything was so huge! Surly she was dreaming. Yes, it had to be a dream! _But I don't remember falling asleep_. Rose didn't see her mother's hand moving towards her. When she did notice, however, it was like her body had a mind of its own. She felt herself rising, almost like she was flying. She "flew" to her room and the door somehow closed behind her. She dove underneath the nightstand right before she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose woke up in darkness. Well, not complete darkness; it was more like when you hide under a bed. You can only see the lower half of whatever is going on. What she saw shocked her. It was the Doctor's face-but he was huge! So I'm not dreaming?  
"Oh, good. She's awake. Now, Rose, I'm going to get up, I want you to came out, okay?"  
Rose nodded, and the Doctor stood up. He walked a couple of steps away to give Rose some space. She slowly crawled out of her "hiding spot" and looked up just in time to see a glass trap her. She covered her neck with her hands-sort of like a tornado drill position.  
"Oi! Mickey, what's wrong with you?"  
"I just-"  
"Get out. GET OUT NOW!"  
The Doctor had a look on his face that not even Mickey could argue with. He practically ran out of the room. The Doctor took a deep breath and turned back to Rose. He smiled, walked over, took the glass off her, and gave her his handkerchief to cover herself up with. Rose-for the first time since she woke up-smiled. But when the Doctor put his hand-palm up-on the ground, her smile fell, and she took a step back.  
"Afraid of me, eh? Don't be, you're safe."  
Rose only nodded. She walked into the Doctor's hand and held on to his thumb. She looked up, smiled, and felt that same feeling she got in her gut when she was surrounded by darkness. Vertigo. it's like when your on a rollercoaster; that feeling you get right before you fall.  
Rose gave a small sound of surprise. The Doctor just smiled and started to walk out of the room. He opened the door with his left hand, careful to keep the door from hitting his right. Mickey and Jackie got up off the couch when they saw Rose. They started to crowd around her, but were held back by the Doctor; who sensed Rose's unsteadiness. He looked at her, and she nodded.  
To Jackie he said, "Hold your hand out; flat."  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong with my daughter. Why is she like this, Doctor? What's happened to her?"  
"You can't do anything without arguing, can you?" He said this while grabbing her hand and pulling it flat.  
"Keep it like that." He then let Rose slowly crawl from his hand to her mum's. She kept stopping to look down. And she always saw the Doctor's hand ready to catch her; just in case. Her mum smiled at her and Rose looked up to see Mickey staring at her. He held his hand out, and-making sure that her makeshift dress was secure-she climbed onto his hand. She noticed her mum pull the Doctor aside and go into the kitchen.  
"Doctor, what's happened to her? What's wrong with Rose?"  
"I don't know," he said while staring off into space, "but I'm going to find out."  
He grabbed Jackie by the arms and looked her in the eyes.  
"I will keep her safe Jackie."  
She nodded and they went back into the living room; where Rose was starting to look uncomfortable. Maybe it was because Mickey kept staring at her-his finger under her arm-as if he was trying to if she was real or not.  
"Alright, Rose and I best be going off. See if we can figure out what did this to her. Come on, Rose."  
She almost seemed relieved. He put her in his shirt pocket-the one that she bought him, because his normal pockets where bigger on the inside-once he saw that there where other people in the hallway.  
Once they were back in the TARDIS he set Rose, wrapping the handkerchief tighter around herself, down on the seat and knelt down so that they were eye-level.  
"I found these." he slid his hand out of his pocket and brought forward Rose's clothes; except they were tiny. He set the clothes down and went to the controls so Rose could change in private, and put in the coordinates. She called out when she was done. He set her in his pocket and leaned against the console.  
"Doctor, what's happened to me?"  
He paused before answering with "I don't know."  
And they where silent until the time they landed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with his hands in his pockets. The full body scan he did on Rose only gave him two things; the opportunity to see that Rose now had dragonfly-like wings on her back, and coordinates back to the planet that started it all; planet Fisy-Fisy.  
There are said to be only two species on planet Fisy-Fisy. The Kolicks, and the Candefa. No one knows what the Candefa look like, as no one has actually seen one. Not much is known about the planet either. Just that it used to inhabit only plants. No one knows how life got on it, or why. So some may call it the Planet of Mystery. I know, it's not very creative.  
But they only know that life's been on it for about 20 years. The Doctor visited it five years after life was found. Wasn't very to look at; just a bunch of Kolicks roaming around, minding their own business.  
Now that same scene stands before the Doctor. He took a deep breath and shut the TARDIS door. As he walked, he looked at Rose; asleep in his pocket. Sighing, he glanced up to see Kolicks everywhere. They already knew why Rose did what she did, so they ignored the Doctor as he made his way through the forest. However, a very small gold Kolick looked at him from the bushes, and seemed to be following him. It was kind of like she was stalking him. It was really cute. She would stumble sometimes-never making a sound.  
But when she fell from the small tree she was hiding in and whimpered, none of the other Kolicks seemed to care. They just walked away.  
The Doctor kneeled down a few feet away to see if she was alright. She looked at him, closed her eyes, and slowly got up. She walked to the Doctor; dazed, tripping over her own feet. She glanced at his pocket, tugged on his pant leg with her mouth, and ran off. The Doctor, getting the message, followed her.  
After walking for about a half hour, they came across and old building. At least, it looked old from the outside. But on the inside, it was more like an abandoned library. There were books everywhere, even some on the tables. And they were all fantasy novels and manga books.  
The small gold Kolick ran ahead to where a teenage girl seemed to be putting books back onto the shelves. The strange part wasn't that she lead him here, it was that as soon as she came to a stop, she sort of shifted into a small child. The teenage girl smiled while running a hand through the child's long waves. Bringing the smiling child into her arms, she stood up and jerked her head to the other side of the library. Following her, the Doctor soon found himself looking at a plain red door.  
"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.  
The girl just smiled. Setting the child down, she opened the door. The young child ran into the room yelling "Leila, Leila! Mommy has a guest!"  
The girl chuckled while shaking her head. Crossing her arms, she walked into the seemingly bare room. There was only a small couch and a TV. A girl with a light mocha skin tone sat on one end of the couch, petting what looked to be a kitten-sized tiger cub. When she saw the small child running up to her, she softly set the kitten on the couch and picked up the bubbly child into her arms. She looked at the girl who was still by the Doctor.  
"Hey Karina, who's your friend?"  
The girl, now known as Karina, rolled her eyes at the girl.  
"Yeah, I know." she looked at the Doctor. "I'm Leila, the girl next to you is Karina," she bounced the child in her arms, "and this little sack of giggles is her daughter, Roshani."  
She gestured to the small kitten that was now being held by Karina.  
"And that's Alex. Try to hurt her, and you're dead."  
And with that, she walked out of the room.


End file.
